


Fate twists like a Crooked Pin

by AmethystLabyrinth



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: 1998 video universe, AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth
Summary: Grizabella stayed and Gus left.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fate twists like a Crooked Pin

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by storyweaverofgondor's prompt from Tumbler.

Grizaballa brushed her fur and grimaced when she came upon several knots and matts. She needed to go to the groomers again, if her people would take her, there were always so busy nowadays, but maybe she was being too hard on them, they made sure to feed her three times a day, fresh water and cleaned her letterboxes.

Yes they were good people and after tonight perhaps she wouldn’t need to go to the groomer. Such a bitter-sweet feeling hoping to be chosen for the Heaviside Layer. Her people wouldn’t know what happened to her, would they look and put up missing posters of her? And saying goodbye to her boys her two sweet boys Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger and what of Macavity? So much unsaid and said, she often wondered if it was something she said or did to make him turn out the way he did.

She sighed looking at herself in the broken mirror in her den, the corner of her coat was torn and stained with sand and the corner of one of her eyes twists like a crooked pin both results of defending Munkustrap, Macavity and Rum Tum Tugger from an angry dog when they were kittens. Her looks at least to her had been ruined, but her kittens were alive and unharmed, and that was what mattered.

Being the mate of Old Deuteronomy was not The Heaviside she thought it would be when she was younger, he being so much older than her was set in his ways and his ways didn’t fit in with hers. He was not very passionate when it came to mating, but he was so very tender with her. For the first few months of their mate-ship she had tried to be the perfect mate, not an easy task considering how many predecessors she had. She tried to live at the vicarage with him, but she was city cat, a glamour cat, she had thought when the kittens came she’d be more content in the country, but she wasn’t, so when the kittens were old enough to be weened she and Deuteronomy had a long talk.

_“My dear,” He said kindly. “Why didn’t you tell me from the first you didn’t like living here?”_

_“Oh it’s not that, it’s beautiful here and peaceful, but I miss my people at the photo studio and being a model, but I love you and our kittens.”_

_“Grizabella, my dear you don’t need to live at the vicarage. There are many mate who don’t live together. And there is no good reason why shouldn’t resume your career as the kittens are weened and can now eat on their own.”_

_“Perhaps, I could take them with me? Just for a little while. I could teach them about city life?”_

_“I think that is a wonderful idea! I will visit you all every Sunday.”_

_“Are sure? I know how hard it is sometimes for you to get around, we could visit you instead.”_

_“No, no,” Her mate replied. “It shouldn’t just be you making all the efforts and you have, haven’t you? I’m sorry my dear. It’s been so long since I had someone else, but me to think about, that I’ve didn’t think to take your feelings into consideration.”_

_Grizabella nuzzled him affectionately._

_“I should have spoken up sooner,” She began. “But I thought I wouldn’t be a good wife to you if I complained and that you’d start compering me to your previous wives unfavorably. I’m a very proud cat Duet, and I’m vain, but I realize if I didn’t say anything, I’d ending up doing something that I’d regret._

_Deuteronomy looked at her understanding. “I’m glad you did, and please don’t ever be afraid to speak up if something is bothering you. I would never think less of you and as for compering to my past wives, I have made it a rule to never to do that, for theyeach were unique I loved each and every one of them. Now let us plan.”_

_The kittens were confused and excited about moving to town with their mother and why their father wasn’t coming with them and would visit them once a week. But once Tugger realized that his little friend Quaxo also lived in town and that he could go and visit him, he was quit happy. Macavity seemed curious about his mother’s job and Munkustrap didn’t like change and he was afraid he wouldn’t like where they were going to live._

_“Now sweetheart,” Grizabella said softly. “If you end up truly being unhappy in town then you, your father and I will work something out.”_

“ _You won’t be mad at me, if I want to come back and live here?” He asked a little fearfully._

_“Of course not,” Grizabella said giving him a nuzzle and lick._

_It was decided that one of the tribes protecters would accompany Old Deuteronomy to and from town. There were some cats in the tribe who didn’t approve. While it was true that many mates didn’t live together and kittens did stay with their mother till they were old enough to be on their own, but because she was the tribe leader’s mate her place should be his side always and as for a queen having a job, well the only job a queen should have was if she an house-cat was to keep her house in order or learn healing._

_Old Deuteronomy put a stop to that talk soon enough, one it was none of their business and two and in the past there hadbeen plenty of queens in the tribe who worked._

_The move to town would consisted of the cat family of five, Old Deuteronomy would spend the night, then Bustopher Jones would come by later in the day to collect him._

_“I’m looking quit forward to this,” Old Deuteronomy cemented. “It will be nice to visit the city once a week see the sights.”_

_“And perhaps run into Bustopher Jones and dine with him in one of his clubs?” Grizabella teased him._

_“Well, as his leader it would rude of him not to invite me and it would be rude of me not accept,” Her mate replied innocently._

_The trip into town Grizabella was consistently reminding her kittens to stay with her, watch out for cars, be wary of sawer drains, and to Deuteronomy she said, “Now my dear please reminder that if you feel incline to rest not do so in the middle of the street! They won’t stop for you here!”_

_“I know dear.”_

_“And stay out of the pubs! A city pub is different then the village pub and they won’t cater to you or teat you kindly should you wander in there for a meal and nap.”_

_“Yes dear.”_

_At every shop window Macavity had to stop and look in. Jewelry displays seemed to be a favorite of his._

_When they finally reached the photo studio Grizabella took a moment to collect herself, she had been gone for months. What if they were mad at her? Didn’t want her anymore? Replaced her? Wouldn’t let her kittens stay with her._

_She steadied herself and meowed and pawed at the door. The door flew open and a man with a camera around his neck stood there._

_“Beauty!” He yelled picking Grizabella up and hugging her. “Beauty’s back! Beauty’s back!” He sang happily bring Grizabella inside._

_“Father?” Munkustrap whispered. “Why did that man call Mother Beauty? I thought her name was Grizabella?”_

_“Remember what I told about how a cat has three different names?”_

_Munkustrap and his brothers nodded yes._

_“Well Beauty is one of your mother’s three names.”_

_Soon other photographers, models who getting their photos taken and even the receptionist rush over to see her._

_It was the first times in their lives that the three kittens had ever seen their mother being fussed over and their father being ignored. Deuteronomy finally truly understand why his wife was unhappy living in the village, there she was simply Mrs. Deuteronomy the tenth or one hundred some would say. But here she was Beauty adored by all who some worked and came here._

_“Where has she been all these months?” Asked the receptionist. At this point Grizabella jumped out of the man’s arms and began to nudge her three kittens into the center of the room._

_“Beauty had babies!” A model squealed in delight, scaring the three kittens who ran behind their father for protection it was then that humans noticed Old Deuteronomy._

_“Is he the father?” Another photographer asked in disbelief._

_“He must be, look her she’s rubbing up against him.”_

_“But he looks so old.”_

_“Our Beauty must like older men.”_

“ _I’ve never seen him before, I wonder where he came from or if anyone takes care of him?”_

_Old Deuteronomy had been in shock hearing that they didn’t know him. Why everyone knew him! Well at least everyone in and from his village did. But humility was good for the cat’s soul especially if you are the leader of the Jellicle tribe._

_Soon the little cat family of five ushered by one of the photographers to have a family photograph taken, a task easier said then done, while Grizabella and Old Deuteronomy had no problem staying still, as The Glamor cat was used to having her picture taken and Old Deuteronomy was not inclined to move to much anyway, but the three kittens would not stay still wanting to explore their new surroundings, it took some time, but both parents where finally able to get their kittens to stay still._

_The next day after breakfast Bustopher Jones came to collect Old Deuteronomy._

_“How about a spot of brunch before heading back to your village?” The Cat About Town asked him._

_“Well I…” Old Deuteronomy began._

“ _One of my clubs has just started severing Strasbourg pie for brunch.”_

_“Strasbourg pie?” The old cat repeated, his mouth nearly watering. “Well it is long trip back and I do need to keep my strength up.”_

_“I’m sure,” Grizabella teased. “Now you will remember what I said about resting in the street?”_

_“Yes dear.”_

_“Don’t worry,” Bustopher assured her. “If Duet here is inclined to rest, I’ll carry him on my back if I have too.”_

_“Let’s hope it doesn’t come too that,” Old Deuteronomy sighed before saying goodbye to his family._

* * *

True to his word Old Deuteronomy visited his family everyone Sunday and Grizabella resumed her modeling career and for a time the she and her family where happy, but as the years went by things changed Macavity changed…and left taking some cats with him like Demeter and Bombalurina, but they came back. Other cats had left the tribe to some by their own will like Gus, some by natural causes, and some by the Heaviside Layer. That was how she wanted to leave.

A gentle knock on the outside of her den broke her out of her memories.

“Come in,” She called.

Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger entered and she smiled when she saw them, thought nether looked very happy.

“Mother,” Munkustrap greeted her.

“Is it time for the ball to begin?” She asked.

“Not yet,” Munkustrap answered. “Cats are stillarriving. We just thought we check up on you and go over things one last time,” He said grimacing and causing Tugger scowl. “Your song will be near the end of the ball, but before Skimbleshanks.”

Tugger mumbled.

“What did you say?” Grizabella asked hearing Tugger mumble.

“I said I don’t want you to have a song!” Tugger shouted angrily.

“Rum!” Munkustrap admonished. “We talked about this and we agreed that…”

“Shut up!” Tugger yelled at him. “You decided that I shouldn’t tell mom I how I feel! Just because you don’t care doesn’t mean I don’t ether!”

“That not true!” Munkustrap yelled back. “I do care! But I’m not selfish like you! Who has to ruin things for everyone, because you don’t like something! Being chosen to go the Heaviside Layer is the highest honer and I won’t have you ruin it for mom! So you shut up for once!”

“Why don’t you try and make me!” Yelled getting into his brother’s face and shoving him.

“That’s enough!” Grizabella snapped at them. “It’s horrible enough that your bother has turned on our family and tribe and you and him constantly fight, but I won’t have the two of you fighting! Especially not in my den!” She continued in near tears. “Now if you two can’t control your tempers and talk like civilized cats then you both can go to your dens and miss the ball entirely!”

Both tomcats opened their mouths to protest, but Grizabella cut them off. “And don’t give me who’s going to sing the Gumbie cat song!” She told Munkustrap. “We both know Quaxo is quit capable of singing it with the extra lyrics! And as for you!” She pointed to Tugger. “I am sure we can do without you getting half the tribe hot and bothered with a thrust of your hips!” She said emphasizing thrusting one her hips only to wince afterwards. “Do you both understand?”

“Yes mother,” They both said thoroughlychastised.

“I’m sorry mom, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Munkustrap apologized.

“Me too,” Apologized Tugger.

“That’s better, now Rum, how do you feel?” Grizabella asked her son.

“I don’t want to you try out for the Heaviside Layer! I don’t want you to go! I want you to stay! I don’t care if you get reborn, it wouldn’t be you!” He nearly sobbed.

“Oh Rum, come here,” She beckoned him into her arms. He came willingly and nuzzled the top of her head. “When did you get so tall?” She asked looking up at him.

“Why do you want to leave? Why do you want to leave me?” He asked desperately sounding like a frightened kitten.

Grizabella beckoned for Munkustrap to join in the hug and he too came willingly.

“Oh my boys, my beautiful boys,” She began softly. “It’s not that I want to leave you ether of you or your father it’s…” She paused. How could she explain it to them without upsetting them? How could she tell them about her aches and pains, how arthritis made it hard for her to walk and jump, how at her last vet appointment they said how she was in the early stages of kidney disease what ever that was and how one of her knots she suspected was not a knot, but lump, her own mother had died from that and it was not peaceful at all, she didn’t want her boys or her mate to have witness that.

“It’s what mother?” Munkustrap asked gently.

“It’s a selfish thing really,” Grizabella began taking each her of sons by the paw and walking out her den with them. “When you get old, you get tired. And I’m old and so tired and then I think about the Heaviside Layer and all the wonders to seen…yes it is selfish of me isn’t it? And I want both to remember me still filled with life and vitality and not…” She trailed off.

“Mother?” Began Munkustrap. “Are you alright?”

“Are you ill mother?” Added Tugger worriedly.

“No, no I’m fine,” Grizabella assured them with a wave of her paw. It just a small lie. “ “What are your feelings, Munku?”

“I-I think it’s a great honor to be considered and chosen to go the Heaviside Layer, only the most noble and purest cats are eligible and…”

Grizabella frowned silencing him. Munkustrap’s kitten like ideas about how a cat become chosen for the Heaviside Layer would have to be dealt with by Old Deuteronomy, but for now…

“I didn’t ask you, what you thought. I asked you how you felt about me trying for the Heaviside Layer.”

“I-I-I don’t want you to go either,” Munkustrap finally confessed.

“Just because I have song for the ball doesn’t mean I’m going to be chosen, other cats have songs too,” She continued.

“Like father, really going to chose Jenny, Bustopher Jones, or Skimbles,” Tugger grumbled. “He won’t even be there for half the songs.”

“You don’t always need a song to chosen and,” Gizabella told him.

“What do you mean mother?” Munkustrap asked confused.

Grizabella looked at the moon before answering a strange feeling coming over her as if the moon herself was trying to tell her something. “ Sometimes the most undetected cat can be chosen for anything is possible at the Jellicle Ball when cats are maddened by the midnight dance,” She replied cryptically.


End file.
